spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Annerley Road
Annerley Road is AlbertAnnerley06’s spoof of the Children's Television Workshop/Sesame Workshop show, Sesame Street (made in 1969, continued to air on present day). This Sesame Street parody does not set in Annerley Road in Brisbane despite its parody's name. Instead, this Sesame Street parody sets in the same location as the original. On this parody: * Vanellope von Schweetz (from Wreck-it-Ralph) plays Elmo; * Vampirina Hauntley (from Vampirina) plays Big Bird (and dressed as Jack Sparrow), while Captain Jack Sparrow (from Pirates of the Caribbean) plays Bob; * Mildred Hubble (from The Worst Witch) plays as Gordon, Princess Elena (from Elena of Avalor) plays as Susan (and dressed as Mildred Hubble); * Little Red Riding Hood (from Goldie & Bear) plays Linda (and dressed as Mildred Hubble); * Goldie Locks (from Goldie & Bear) plays Rosita (and dressed as Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody) and Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (from The Worst Witch) plays as Zoe; * Ethel Hallow (from The Worst Witch) plays Gina; * Princess Sofia (from Sofia the First) plays as Maria (and dressed as Mildred Hubble except 2485); * Oscar the Grouch is played by Rarity, and; * Luis is played by Will Turner (from Pirates of the Caribbean). Annerley Road will only parody Season 1 (1969-1970) to Season 6 (1974-1975), Season 8 (1976-1977) to Season 42 (2011-2012), Season 44 (2013), Season 45 (2014) and Season 47 (2017). Cast WARNING: Never change or swap roles. The edits will be reverted if doing so. * Elmo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it-Ralph) * Big Bird - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Bob - Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Gordon and Susan - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) and Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Grover - Kristoff (Frozen) * Kermit the Frog - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Oscar the Grouch - Rarity (My Little Pony) * Bert - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Ernie - Bridget (Vampirina) * Cookie Monster - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Roosevelt Franklin - Ralph (Wreck-it-Ralph) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Merida (Brave) * Maria - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Luis - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Little Bird - Blue (Blue's Clues) * Granny Bird - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Guy Smiley - The Cat in the Hat * Count von Count - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Countess von Backwards - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Biff - Commodore James Norrington (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Sully - Fa Zhou (Mulan) * Barkley - Wolfie (Vampirina) * Two-Headed Monster - Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) and Branch (Trolls) * Telly Monster - Robin Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Forgetful Jones - Maui (Moana) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Grundgetta - Moana (Moana) * Dr. Nobel Price - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Hoots the Owl - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Preston Rabbit - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Roxie Marie - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Prairie Dawn - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Rosita - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Abby Cadabby - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Baby Bear - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Merry Monster - Mr. McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) * Herry Monster - Harry Potter (Harry Potter) * Ovejita - Doc McStuffins * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count's Bats - themselves * Mr. Hooper - Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) * David - Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Linda - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Miles - Stuffy (Doc McStuffins) * Olivia - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Gabi - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Gina - Ethel Hallow (The Worst Witch) Gallery Princess Vanellope.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Elmo Vampirina (character).png|Vampirina Hauntley as Big Bird Captain-Jack-Sparrow-captain-jack-sparrow-33965700-300-500.png|Captain Jack Sparrow as Bob Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Gordon Princess Elena.png|Princess Elena as Susan Kristoff.png|Kristoff as Grover Mike Wazowski happy of joy.jpeg|Mike Wazowski as Kermit the Frog Rarity.png|Rarity as Oscar the Grouch Poppy Peepleson.jpeg|Poppy Peepleson as Bert Bridget (Vampirina).jpeg|Bridget as Ernie Edgar Peepleson-2.png|Edgar Peepleson as Cookie Monster Wreck it Ralph pose transparent.png|Ralph as Roosevelt Franklin Merida.png|Merida as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Maria Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) 1.png|Beanstalk Jack as Luis BluesClues-Blue.jpeg|Blue as Little Bird Sulley from Monsters Inc.jpeg|Sulley as Granny Bird The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Guy Smiley Princess Isabel of Avalor.png|Princess Isabel as Count von Count Rapunzel Long 80 feet length hair.png|Rapunzel as Countess von Backwards Sqpfz5-1-.png|Commodore James Norrington as Biff Fa Zhou.jpg|Fa Zhou as Sully Wolfie.png|Wolfie as Barkley Big Bad understands.jpg|Big Bad Wolf and Branch (Trolls).png|Branch as Two-Headed Monster Robin-Locks.png|Robin Locks as Telly Monster Maui is he Demigod.png|Maui as Forgetful Jones Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Dr. Nobel Price IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Hoots the Owl Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Preston Rabbit JakeGiant3.jpg|Jake the Pirate as Roxie Marie Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Prairie Dawn Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear).jpeg|Goldie Locks as Rosita The worst witch S02 maud.png|Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody as Zoe Alice.png|Alice as Abby Cadabby 124722 IZZY.jpg|Izzy as Baby Bear MrMcStuffins.png|Mr. McStuffins as Merry Monster Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter as Herry Monster 9story-Doc-McStuffins-001.jpg|Doc McStuffins as Ovejita Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Will Turner curseless.jpg|Will Turner as Mr. Hooper Hector Barbossa.jpg|Hector Barbossa as David Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood as Linda Stuffyhappy.png|Stuffy as Miles Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie as Olivia Aurora in Pink Dress.png|Princess Aurora as Gabi Ethel.png|Ethel Hallow as Gina Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:NET Category:HBO Category:Brisbane City Council Category:Maud Moonshine-related Category:Mildred Hubble-related